Something Remembered
by Kurai Eymru
Summary: From a sudden Illness to flashbacks, Rabi is just enjoying this day. Too bad its Allen who's ill, or he wouldnt let his mind wander so much. Fluff mostly...but RabixAllen since there's not alot out these days, and theres so many Yaoi fans to begin with.


**Kurai : **Right, Hello everyone! I'm still alive if some people care. I just got a new computer so I'm happy about that. But sadly all of my _other _stories are on that one. So...all the ones that I'm suppose to be working on, are on a major HOLD until I can get them from my other computer. I'm working as fast as I can but High School is no fun and games. Please bare with me, but to make up for it I decided to write this story that I made up when I saw a picture. (E-mail me if you want to see it. Try first I might get it sooner if not then just say in your review that you want to see it. -try and leave an email also .'-) And becauseD.Gray-Man isnt such a big hit yet in the United States, I present this as the first story from my new computer and imagination to help D.Gray-man! (even though I know alot more then I should about it heh. my bad?) Right so. let the story begin!

After this part though.

Pairings: RabixAllen. -Deal with it.-

Disclaimer.- D.Gray-Man does not belong to me, but I am glad someone thought of it.

- - - - - -

**Something Remembered**

_**-One shot.-**_

Rabi walked along the corridors to Komui's office, basically one of the only times he's left Allen's side. Lately Allen had fallen ill and was resting peacefully when he left, after all he was fighting one hell of a fever…literally your hand could light up on a fever that high. Rabi was just happy it was low enough that Allen wasn't in serious danger or hallucinating. What Rabi didn't know was why Komui had called him to his office.

Well, Komui had known that Allen was ill, he didn't know that Allen couldn't really stay awake for more then five to ten minutes until he was informed. Thinking of something an evil smirk played across his face. It only grew bigger when Rabi finally entered the office sending shivers down the exorcist's spine.

"Rabi, you didn't **_do_** anything to poor little Allen did you?"

"Komui…"

"Oh come on it's only a simple question!"

Silence, ah how unnerving.

"Fine, fine. Well I wanted to let you know that we think Allen might have infectious mononucleosis."

A blank stare, the priceless faces you get when you say some scientific word. Komui always loved them, he wished he carried a camera around.

"Its known as Mono in short."

"Mono?"

"Yes, It seems like a really bad cold at first, high fever, sore throat, lack of energy. Its also known as the kissing disease since it seems to be transferred from one person to another easily that way"

Rabi's face turned as red as his hair, making Komui burst into laughter. Who could blame him? Rabi looked like a giant spiky tomato with an eye patch. Suddenly a flash of light and Rabi blinked before glaring at the photographer. How ironic that Komui now has a camera.

"That's not funny Komui…"

"Sure it is! I cant wait to show Allen when he gets better at how red you can be, I think I might actually get Kanda to laugh with this kind of photo!"

Komui's laughter was short lived when Rabi's hammer came less then an inch to his face. His hands up defensively Komui backed away.

"Calm down its not that embarrassing…"

More silence until finally the hammer was gone and Rabi sat on the couch once more.

"So how could Allen have gotten Mono, no one else in the Black Order showed any signs of Mono."

"Just because no one isn't showing the signs of Mono doesn't mean that they wouldn't carry it, their body is probably getting rid of it but the virus didn't have any affect on them."

Rabi sighed hanging his head, now interested in the floor then Komui.

"so you mean, I gave Allen Mono?"

"Don't be that serious Rabi, after all Allen might not have Mono at all, I said 'we think' not we know, he might have just over exhausted himself causing the fever and the lack of energy after all I don't think he has all the symptoms of Mono so he's more or likely have over exerted himself…"

Komui looked around the room and notice he was talking to the empty paper covered places of his office. Not knowing how much Rabi heard him Komui just shrugged and sat down laughing when he saw the picture of Rabi's perfect tomato impression.

Rabi sighed as he walked down the hallway back to Allen's room. His mind wandering.

_'Allen could have just over exerted himself'_

That could be true, Allen seems to train non-stop to begin with, smiling Rabi remembered when he first ran into Allen. Rabi was 13 back then traveling with Bookman, meaning Allen was only 11 when he first saw him. Rabi had spotted General Cross and told Bookman he was going to get something for them to eat. Like usual Rabi had taken the habit of popping out of no where, scaring poor Allen when he did just that. Cross seemed a bit amuse by it.

"You can never just come out like a normal person can you Rabi?"

"No sir!"

Cross laughed at this, his right hand rested on Allen's head as he clung to Cross's leg and hiding partly behind the older man. Rabi couldn't help but stare a bit, Allen was too cute! Partly hiding but still a bit curious to see who came out of no where and wander why Cross knew the person. The small scared and curious expression was one of a kind!

"Sir, who's this?"

Asked Rabi snapping himself out of his daze. Cross looked down at Allen and stepped aside making Allen move forward. Taking the hint Allen introduced him self.

"I-I'm Allen Walker.."

Rabi almost melted, the kid was just too cute for words. Cross's voice brought his attention off the boy who seemed like he wanted to hide once again.

"I'm taking Allen on for an apprentice, So tell Bookman and the others at the Headquarters that they don't need to worry about finding me."

"Ah, wait Sir your not returning?"

"And having to face everyone else there I rather not"

"well why not let us take Allen to headquarters"

Both Allen and Cross didn't seem to like that idea. This time Cross seemed to step in front of Allen instead of the younger boy hiding behind him. Still Allen grasped Cross's coat in his hand once more.

"I told you he's my apprentice, I'll train him my way not the headquarters way."

Cross's voice was cold enough to send shudders down both Rabi and Allen's spine. Nodding Rabi decided he should take his leave. The next day while Rabi was walking along with Bookman he saw General Cross again, but this time Allen wasn't with him. Curious Rabi walked up to Cross Bookman tried to stop the Bookman in training but it wasn't any use.

"Sir, why isn't Allen with you?"

"He's back at the area we're staying at resting. I pushed him a bit too hard on the first day of training, but he's doing overly good. Still he pushed himself past the limits making the end result create an injury."

"but I thought you just sa-"

"I know what I said, but the little twerp didn't tell me that he was getting tired!"

A low growl could be heard in Cross's voice one of his hands clenched tightly into a fist.

"He has a lot more potential then I thought he would have, First impressions don't speak that much when you first meet Allen."

With that Cross left with a small bag in hand not bothering to say good bye to Rabi or Bookman who now just came to get Rabi. After all they were to head back to headquarters.

Rabi opened the door to Allen's room quietly noting that the boy was still asleep but now had his back facing Rabi the cold washcloth that should have been helping Allen with his fever was now on the ground. The word 'Mono' resurfaced in Rabi's mind making guilt stir within him. Sighing he sat down on the side of the bed and ran a hand though silky white hair. Allen stirred at this and curled up some more. Rabi smiled slightly as blue eyes opened and blinked a few times.

"Rabi?"

"Heh, sorry Allen I didn't mean to wake you up."

Allen sat up and rubbed his the back of his head. Smiling wearily now that he had noticed that he unconsciously thrown the cloth to the ground.

"How are you feeling?"

"Loads better"

"That's good,"

Leaning closer Rabi's forehead touched Allen's and a small frown formed on his face.

"Your still running a fever."

"I am?"

Rabi laughed and patted Allen.

"Don't worry it's gone down alot, oi Allen remember when we first met?"

Allen's head tilted to the right as if he was searching for the right memory.

"You mean after the Reversing town?"

"No, before that."

Allen almost shook his head no when his eyes widened with a realization.

"You mean the time you popped out of no where in front of me and master?"

"Ding!"

"You scared me half to death with that trick."

Rabi laughed at this, he knew he had scared Allen but he didn't think he did that badly! But his laughter died down when he noticed Allen spot something and started laughing himself.

"What's so funny?"

Allen pointed to the nightstand where a few pictures stood, and one of them, was the picture Komui had taken only a few minutes ago. Quickly Rabi grabbed the picture and stared at it.

"How the hell did this get here before me!"

"Well maybe you took longer then you thought after all you were reminiscing"

"I never said that,"

"You implied that you did Rabi"

Rabi slumped in defeat, it seemed Allen knew almost everything and the question might as well had given it away. He felt some weight on his shoulder and noticed Allen leaning against him.

"Still tired?"

"You could say that,"

"Allen be honest, how did you get sick."

"…"

"come on Allen please tell me"

"I was training, but I guess me and autumn don't mix very well."

"that's what you get for training outside without a shirt on in cold weather."

Allen laughed again his eyes closing.

"So? Like it matters to you that I have a shirt on or not."

"Only when its cold outside, I don't want you to get ill again"

Rabi's only reply was soft, even breathing. Telling him Allen had fallen asleep. Carefully he laid Allen back down on the bed and got the cloth cold again before placing it back on Allen's forehead. Sitting down at the desk, Rabi decided to start to plot his revenge against Komui.

_**-Fin.-**_

- - - -

**Kurai**: Okay I know its not the best story in the world, I know I could have done better, but I'm glad it came out soo much better then I thought it would. I know the ending is a bit random but hey not everyone can think of a great collected ending. So be light on the flames. Yout not perfect either...deal with it. Questions, I'll answer you just have to read them. And thanks goes to my friends. They endured my randomness and helped me out a bit with the story even though they have no idea what the story is about or who the characters are. But do not worry, Im slowly turning them into DGM fans. Believe me they will become ones...hopefully cant really force them to. -sigh- I hope they do. Alright well thats enough rambling from me. I hope you enjoyed, Im happy you took the time to read it and Reviews would be nice, even though Im afraid I wont get alot but hey that's life and I'm being a bit to optimistic...right well Good bye for now everyone!

-Sorry the page breaks wouldnt work for me (glooms in corner)-


End file.
